Stolen Lips奪われた唇
by Hirahirari
Summary: Okita SougoxOC. Request No.2 from: "Quote Request Series" ONESHOTS! So what happens when two people in bad terms, fighting whenever they catch a glimpse of each other, suddenly end up in the infirmary... just the two of them? And one of them suddenly comes up right to your face... and say "close your eyes" ?


The second request is by dream-san!

This time round is Sougo-kun and a stubborn OC girl.  
Enjoy the sweet quote

* * *

Stolen lips

* * *

Right now, we're having Physical Education...  
...and that moron Sougo isn't around.

On one half of the gym hall, the girls are doing volley ball.  
On the other half, the guys are doing basket ball.

During the game, I keep looking around to find him, but that moron is nowhere to be seen.

_That moron is bunking again!_

...Probably taking a nap somewhere.

Tae-chan suddenly stares into my face when I had been thinking such thoughts.

"Oh, are you trying to find him again? Oh you sure are in love~"

"N...no! You're wrong!"

I feel my face grow hot as she chuckles at me.

_It's not like that it bothers me...!  
I was just... exasperated at his disappearance! _

I glare at Tae-chan who chuckles at me in mockery.  
But I quickly turn back to the front, not wanting to glare at her for too long, for god what knows how scary she can get back at me.

_...gah! What am I doing...?_ I sigh to myself, _we're in the middle of a match!_

But apparently the match hasn't started since there had been a serve miss on our side.  
And just as I had decided to just keep my eyes and concentrate on the ball near the net...

"Okay, here I go~"

A very cheery voice, belonging to the server on the other team...  
...Kagura-chan.

_I-I REALLY need to concentrate and be watch out...!_

Looking at Kagura-chan who takes a step back to serve on the other side, the team mates on my side all gulp and hope for the best.

_...please don't let cause any death,_I silently pray in my mind.

And the moment I do...

_...eh!?_

BOOM!

The sound of the impact with her serving wrist and the volley ball ripples through the air.  
While the ball?  
No matter how you look at it...it's headed right _my way_!

_No! No! No! Impossible! There's no way I can receive that! I'm not even in the volley ball club!_

Without even giving me the option to run for it, the high-speed ball, just as I had predicted, smacks a direct hit, right at my face.

"Are you okay!?"

"Nooo! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh no! She's losing consciousness!"

_...ah~, am I going to die...?_

The vision distorts and... my memories end there.

―――――――――

―――――――

――――

"...nn."  
I feel myself groan as I stir awake.  
My head feels dull.

When I lift my eyelids, my vision is filled with the cream-colored ceiling.

_...ah, that's right.  
I got a direct hit from Kagura-chan's high speed ball and fell unconscious...  
So what, is this the infirmary?_

I try sitting up as I lift my still slightly heavy and dull head.  
And when I try doing so, the duvet on covering me is so heavy that I can't quite get up.

_...what the hell is with this duvet... so heav-_

Heavy. Just as I had thought that, I realise that there's a guy on the right side of the bed, leaning over onto me.

It had been this guy's fault that the duvet is caught, preventing me to sit up.

As soon as I realise his existence, my shoulders twitch into stopping my movement, and then try to peel the duvet off me to sit up ever so carefully so I wouldn't wake up the soundlessly sleeping guy.

_But the point to make out here is...  
...why the hell is HE here in the first place?  
Why is he sleeping in such a place...?_

"...Sougo."

I call out to him softly, but he doesn't even twitch.

_This bunker...  
Seriously! What the hell is he doing at a place like this?_

I sigh before I put a hand upon the moron's shoulder.

"Wake up, SOUGO!"

"...nmm~...ah-..."

Shaking him roughly makes Sougo's brows furrow as he stirs awake, and then with one look at me he mutters, "so you've finally woken up."

_That's MY line, moron!_

"What the hell are you doing at a place like this?"

"Ae? I'm nursing you 'cause you blacked out."

"Slumber nursing, would you call it?"

_...aah~! What am I saying!?_

Once again, I say something uncute.

_This is where I'm supposed to say THANKS!_

Exactly opposite to what I'm feeling, I turn away from him with dissatisfaction.  
To that retort, Sougo just mutters, "well you seem to be fine."

I wonder if Sougo had been with me all along.

_Wait... how does he even know that I fell unconscious?  
Ah! Maybe he was bunking in the infirmary?_

"...oh yea, by the way. Who carried me all the way here?"  
Do you know? I ask as I tilt my head to one side.

A few seconds of silence comes between the two of us before Sougo averts his gaze.

"...that China carried you here."

"Oh, okay! I have to thank her later!"

_I see... it was Kagura-chan.  
Yes, it makes sense, since she's very strong and shouldn't have been too much of a trouble._

I had been worried for a moment, because I couldn't think of anyone strong enough to carry me.  
But now I feel a bit relieved to know it had been her.

The head that had been hit doesn't seem to be causing any pain, but it seems to be making me very dull.  
I stare at Sougo's face side on who still faces away from me, looking slightly dissatisfied with something.

_...He so annoyingly has a hot face..._

The silky chestnut-colored hair shimmers against the rays of the sun from behind.

_It's so unfair to even look so proportionally right side on!  
Jeez, ff he doesn't have that mean personality, he would have been just perfect!_

As I stare at Sougo in a daze, he seems to realise my eyes that are directed at him, and he turns around to face me.

That makes me realise what I'm doing and avert my gaze quickly.

_W-what on Earth am I doing!?  
Staring at him...as...as if I'm saying I having feelings for him!_

After a quick look of surprise, Sougo pulls a smirk on his face, and leans towards my way.  
The closing distance makes my heart skip a beat.

As my heart starts racing just by this action, Sougo pulls his usual, mean smirk as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Why are you staring so intensely at me?...Ah, perhaps you fell in love with me?"

_w-w-what, what the hell!?_

An unpredictable bombing statement.

Whatever on Earth this guy is thinking, he has a pure look of victory.  
I feel embarrassed for my face starts to feel hot only just by these few words.

"Like, who the hell would!"

"Why... you were staring at me."

"No! Don't over-rate yourself!"

_...ah, how bad I am at lying.  
The question then is, then why WAS I staring? Yes... I know._

I downcast, too embarrassed.  
I feel like even my ears are red, and become irritated at how lame I am.

"You inflict a lot of injuries upon yourself like always..."

With that, Sougo's hand stretches out to my downward facing face, and softly puts it against my cheek, making me jerk in surprise.

_What on Earth is with this situation?_

It's too embarrassing to even think properly of how to respond, and I just become rigid with my face still facing down.

"It's getting a bit swollen here. It's causing inflammation."

_...Inflammation my ass. That's just me blushing!_

But I can never voice those words.  
To my unusual behaviour, Sougo stares into my face in curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

To be stared at, at such a close distance, with a hand to my cheek.  
It's as if we're in a position to kiss.  
The distance between us closes up and his face becomes only a few cm away from mine.

"Uh..." I try voicing something.. anything!  
But my voice doesn't work, and it makes me even more lodged in place, while Sougo keeps up is curious face expression as he stares down at me.  
He just freezes there, locking his gaze on me.

_...no. My heart is going to explode any time soon..._

In the silent infirmary, my heart beat just loudly echoes within me.  
It's so loud that I start thinking maybe it can be even heard by Sougo.

"...close your eyes."

"..Huh?...W-What!?"

To the sudden command, my heart nearly jumps out of its place in shock.

_W-what the hell is this moron saying!?_

Close my eyes? In this kind of situation?  
T-then that sounds as if...!

"...hurry up."

"Wha-...what are you...say-..."

_It sounds as if we're about to kiss!_

To this improbable situation, my eyes starts wavering.

_Who can close their eyes even if they are told to at a situation like this!?  
Before that, what's with this situation!? How did it turn out like this anyway!?  
Sougo and I were in such bad terms where we had been fighting every time we caught a glimpse of each other, weren't we!?_

"No, wait-..."

"If you aren't closing them, then fine."  
I'll just help myself, he continues in a low murmur.

I don't know what he's on about, and I feel myself in a daze for a moment.  
Just in that moment, the hand against my cheek comes round behind my head, and then he pulls me forward...

...planting a hot kiss against my lips.

Our lips stay in contact for a few seconds where I just stupidly have my wide eyes open.  
My vision fills with every aspect of Sougo's handsome features, and after the lips separate, his sweet gaze locks upon mine.

"If you let your guard down, I'll attack again, you know?"

Such confident words come from him, vibrating into my ears.  
Even with just that, I feel my mind spinning, but seeing Sougo's tint of blush against his cheeks is just too irresistible that my heart strings constrict.

_...What on Earth is happening here?  
Why is he suddenly kissing me?_

"...say something dammit," Sougo sighs as he slaps my forehead softly.

"Oh, sorry..."

_You say that, but I have no idea what to say...  
What am I supposed to say to a guy who I've been fighting with all the time, who's suddenly kissed me out of the blue!?_

The body just gets hotter and my mind spins so much that I don't even know anymore!  
We just stare into each other's gaze again for the longest time until I feel Sougo's hand around my head once more.  
His face comes closer towards me again and I scream at myself to say something.  
Anything!

And just as I do...

"Are you okay!?"  
A really enthusiastic voice booms into the infirmary.  
The sound of the door roughly being pulled open is heard at the same time.  
It's Kagura-chan's voice and then a few other female voices in the background too.

"S-Sougo!"

"Damn, what a nuisance!"

As soon as I find my voice again, I stammer his name and Sougo replies with dissatisfaction in his voice as he pulls away from me.

Kagura-chan is the first to pull the curtains that surrounds my whole bed, and as soon as she sees me, she shoves Sougo to the side, diving in to hug me.

Tae-chan smiles at me too, but with some meaningful look.

"I'm so sorry! I really wanted to be the one to carry you here, but the stupid extreme sadistic idiot just plead-!"

"...huh?"

Before she gets to finish her sentence, Kagura-chan's mouth gets covered by Sougo's hand.  
And when my blank stare meets with his, he furrows and turns away.

_"I really wanted to be the one to carry you"?  
Wait... wasn't it Kagura-chan who actually DID carry me?_

And when I suffer in trying to make sense of what's going on, the two already starts violently battling against each other in front of me.  
While I stare at the two blankly in confusion, Tae-chan comes up to me and whispers in my ear.

"Okita-san seemed to have been taking a nap in the backyard. And when he heard that you were hit by the ball, he sprinted to your side, and carried you all the way here."

...eh?

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!?"

I accidentally raise my voice too high and noticed by Sougo, his eyes meet mine, but he instantly averts his gaze with a red face.

_So it was Sougo, who carried me..._

As I open and close my mouth in lost for words, Sougo glares at me before turning away again.

Beside me, Tae-chan chuckles and says something preposterous.

"At last I am starting to see the light of you two sticking together."

" "_Huh!?_" "

We both unintentionally harmonise in response.  
In realisation, we both coincidentally face each other, but soon blush red and look away at the same time.

_No... Tae-chan...  
I don't think we're going to be in that kind of relationship..._

"Hurry up and go back to slumber, misunderstood loser."

"W-what the hell!?"

_...any time soon, in my opinion._

End.

* * *

Hirari:The quote was:

"Why are you staring so intensely at me?...Ah, perhaps you fell in love with me?"

It seems so Sougo-like and pulls a few heart strings doesn't it~/  
Ignoring the fact that I have been able to make this quote to use in the right way or not←  
Thank you very much for dream-san, to give me this request this＞＜！


End file.
